Rebeca Manríquez
) |familiares = Jorge Lavat † (esposo) José Lavat (cuñado) Queta Lavat (cuñada) Gisela Casillas (concuña) Julián Lavat (sobrino) |ingreso_doblaje = 1984 |nacionalidad = mexicana |pais = México |estado = Activa }} thumb|right|242 px thumb|right|230px|Rebeca Manríquez en el 2012 right|thumb|230px|Rebeca Manríquez junto a [[Jorge Lavat y Enrique Cervantes]] Juliannemoore.jpg|Ha sido la voz recurrente de Julianne Moore. Meryl_streep.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Meryl Streep. Michelle-Pfeiffer-.jpg|Ha doblado en algunas películas a Michelle Pfeiffer. KimBasinger.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kim Basinger. 1421032594_frances-mcdormand-zoom.jpg|También ha doblado en algunas películas a Frances McDormand. Nodoka_Saotome.png|Nodoka Saotome, la noble madre del protagonista en Ranma 1/2. Naomi Higurashi.png|Naomi Higurashi en InuYasha. Amanda Woodward.jpg|Amanda Woodward en la serie de televisión Melrose Place y Melrose Place (2009). Divatox Turbo.jpg|Divatox en Power Rangers: Turbo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio. Reina Bansheera.jpg|Reina Bansheera Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz Delphine Alien Rangers.jpg|Delphine/White Aquitar Ranger Power en Alien Rangers. 230px-AbbyLockhart.jpg|Enfermera/Dra. Abby Lockhart en E.R. Sala de urgencias. Lydia pearson pann.png|Lydia Pearson de Pepper Ann. Beast_wars_aguila.jpg|Aguila en Beast Wars. Zelda-Spellman.png|Fue la primera voz de la tía Zelda Spellman en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente. LadyShiva_ArkhamOrigins.png|Lady Shiva en Batman: Arkham Origins Ellen_ripley_alien_4.jpg|Ellen Ripley en Alien: La resurrección. Hannibal-(2001)_julianne_moore.jpg|Clarice Starling en Hannibal. Bournejoan.jpg|Pamela Landy en las películas de Jason Bourne. main-helen-mccrory.jpg|Narcissa Malfoy en la saga de Harry Potter. Ehtahm.jpg|Evelyn Harper (Temp 7ª) en Dos hombres y medio (Two and a Half Men) Superthumb.jpg|La maestra Linda Hayfer en Drake & Josh. Diosa_Eris.jpg|La Diosa Ellis en las película Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Eris, la diosa de la guerra y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer. 2bgs.jpg|Sophie Kachinsky en Dos chicas quebradas. Madre Malkin.jpg|'Madre Malkin' en El séptimo hijo Char_65990.jpg|La Sra. Eleonor Little en la serie animada de Stuart Little. MLP-Zecora1.png|Zecora (1era voz) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad Rebeca Manríquez (nacida el 9 de febrero de 1959) es una actriz de doblaje y de televisión mexicana. Cuenta con más de 30 años de experiencia dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz iniciando esta profesión en 1984, donde además de actuar e interpretar, ocasionalmente se desempeña como directora. Es la viuda del también actor de doblaje, televisión y cine Jorge Lavat. Estudió actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler, perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (A.N.D.A.) con Sergio de Bustamante y en el Centro de Educación Artística (CEA) de Televisa. A lo largo de su carrera profesional, a la par de doblaje, ha hecho teatro, televisión y locución comercial. Filmografía Películas Julianne Moore * El séptimo hijo - Madre Malkin (2014) * Siempre Alice - Alice Howland (2014) * Mapa a las estrellas - Havana Segrand (2014) * Las leyes de atracción - Audrey Woods (2004) * Hannibal - Clarice Starling (2001) * Magnolia - Linda Partridge (1999) * Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer - Amber Waves (1997) Meryl Streep * August: Osage County - Violet Weston (2013) * ¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? - Kay Soames (2012) (doblaje mexicano) * El Ártico 3D - Narradora (2012) * La dama de hierro - Margaret Thatcher (2011) * Pasión al atardecer - Lila Ross (2007) * Mi novia secreta - Lisa Metzger (2005) * Las cosas que importan - Kate Gulden (1998) Kim Basinger * Tercera persona - Elaine (2013) * Más allá del cielo - Claire St. Cloude (2010) * Mientras estás fuera - Della (2008) * Un encuentro accidentado - Harmony Jones (2004) * Pasión por África - Kuki Gallmann (2000) * El mundo según Wayne 2 - Honey Horneé (1993) * Mi novia es una extraterrestre - Celeste Martin (redoblaje) (1988) Michelle Pfeiffer * Una familia peligrosa - Maggie Blake (2013) * Año nuevo - Ingrid (2011) * Stardust: el misterio de la estrella - Lamia (2007) * Hairspray - Velma Von Tussle (2007) * Relaciones peligrosas - Madame de Tourvel (1988) * Traición al amanecer - Jo Ann Vallenari (doblaje original/redoblaje) (1988) Frances McDormand * Un gran día para ellas - Miss Guinivere Pettigrew (2008) * Tierra fría - Glory (2005) * Casi famosos - Elaine Miller (2000) * Loco fin de semana - Dec. Sara Gaskell (2000) * Madeline - Srta. Clavel (1998) Sharon Stone * Casi un gigoló - Dra. Parker (2013) * Si estas paredes pudieran hablar 2 - Fran (2000) * La esfera - Dr. Elizabeth "Beth" Halperin (1998) * El especialista - May Munro (segundo doblaje/1994) * Bajos instintos - Catherine Tramell (redoblaje/1992) Sigourney Weaver * Éxodo: Dioses y reyes - Tuya (2014) * Crazy on the Outside - Viki (2010) * Avatar - Dra. Grace Augustine (2009) * Originalmente pirata - Sra. Lawson (2008) * Alien: La resurrección - Ellen Ripley (1997) Heather Locklear * Scary Movie 5 - Barbara (2013) * El hombre perfecto - Jean Hamilton (2005) * Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción - Dusty Tails (2003) * Pequeñas grandes amigas - Roma Schleine (2003) Patricia Clarkson * Un día - Alison Mayhew (2011) * La elegida - Carolyn (2008) * Sin reservas - Paula (2007) * Dogville - Vera (2003) Isabella Rossellini * Joy: El nombre del éxito - Trudy (2015) * Two Lovers - Ruth Kraditor (2008) * Leyendas de Terramar - Thar (2004) Rene Russo * Primicia mortal - Nina Romina (2014) * Showtime - Chase Renzi (2002) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle - Natasha (redoblaje/2000) Viola Davis * Hermosas criaturas - Amma (2013) * Ni un paso atrás - Nona Alberts (2012) (doblaje mexicano) * Historias cruzadas - Aibileen Clark (2011) Helen McCrory * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 - Narcissa Malfoy (2011) * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 - Narcissa Malfoy (2010) * Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe - Narcissa Malfoy (2009) Joan Allen ' * Bourne: El ultimátum - Pamela Landy (2007) * La supremacía Bourne - Pamela Landy (2004) * Diario de una pasión - Anne Hamilton (redoblaje/2004) 'Emma Thompson * Soy leyenda - Dr. Alice Krippin (2007) * Realmente amor - Karen (2003) * Agudeza - Vivian Bearing (2001) Eva Mendes ''' * Live! - Katy Courbet (2007) * Día de entrenamiento - Sara Harris (2001) * Red de corrupción - Trish (2001) (redoblaje) '''Zehra Leverman * X-Men: Apocalipsis - Sra. Maximoff (2016) * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Sra. Maximoff (2014) Lolita Davidovich * El viaje más largo - Kate Collins (2015) * De jungla en jungla – Charlotte (1997) Christine Baranski * En el bosque - Madrastra(2014) * El Grinch - Martha Kay (2000) Melissa Leo * Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido - Sally (2013) * Mr. Woodcock - Sally Jansen (2007) Alfre Woodard * 12 años esclavo - Sra. Shaw (2013) (versión Buena Vista) * Misteriosa obsesión - Det. Anne Pope (2004) Embeth Davidtz * Paranoia - Dra. Judith Bolton (2013) (versión Diamond Films) * El diario de Bridget Jones - Natasha (2001) Jane Lynch * Locas vacaciones de primavera - Senadora Kay Lee Hartmann (2009) * Alvin y las ardillas - Gail (2007) Daryl Hannah * Shark Swarm - Brook Wilder (2008) * Jack y los frijoles mágicos - Thespee (2001) Kristin Scott Thomas * The Other Boleyn Girl - Lady Isabel Molena (2008) * Juegos del destino - Kay Chandler (1999) Ellen Barkin * Ahora son 13 - Abigail Sponder (2007) * Piedad - Det. Catherine Palmer (2000) Penny Marshall * Rubia y explosiva - Ejecutiva Bolo (2007) * Abracadabra - Esposa del maestro (1993) Cheryl Hines * A la altura de los Steins - Casey Nudelman (2006) * La temporada ganadora - Terry Soshackc (2004) Marcia Gay Harden * Muriendo por un sueño – Primera Dama (2006) * Jinetes del espacio – Sara Holland (2000) Mimi Rogers * Inocencia en venta - Abby Sampson (2005) * Juegos sexuales 2 - Tiffany Merteuil (2000) Glenn Close * Las mujeres perfectas - Claire Wellington (2004) * El jarrón de la fortuna - Camille Dixon (1999) Jean Smart * No me olvides - Stella Kay Perry (2002) * Snow Day - Laura Brandston (2000) Dianne Wiest * Rabbit Hole - Nat (2010) (versión D.F) * Dan en la vida real - Nana (2007) (doblaje de TV) Fanny Ardant * Callas por siempre - Maria Callas (2002) * Elizabeth: La reina virgen - María de Guisa (1998) (doblaje original) Wendy Crewson * El sexto día – Natalie Gibson (2000) * Crimen y pasión - Joanne Kilbourn (2000) Jessica Steen * El pacto - Detective Anne-Marie Marrone (2002) * Armageddon - Co-Piloto Jennifer Watts (1998) Mary McDonnell * Una decisión difícil - Susan Shaw (2000) * Día de la Independencia - Primera Dama Marilyn Whitmore (1996) Gina Gershon * Palmetto - Nina (1998) * Contracara - Sasha Hassler (1997) Anna Deavere Smith * Mi querido presidente - Robin McCall (1995) * Filadelfia - Anthea Burton (1993) Gates McFadden * Star Trek 7: Generaciones - Dra. Beverly Crusher (1994) * Star Trek 8: Primer contacto - Dra. Beverly Crusher (1996) Kathy Bates * Tammy: Fuera de control - Lenore (2014) * Pasión sin barreras - Rosemary (1990) Aisha Hinds * Mr. Brooks - Nancy Hart (2007) * Masacre en la cárcel 13 – Anna (2005) (1ª versión doblada) Otros papeles: * El exótico hotel Marigold 2 - Madge Hardcastle (Celia Imrie) (2015) * La dama de oro - Elisabeth Gehrer (Olivia Silhavy) (2015) * Adultos primerizos - Joy (Celia Weston) (2014) * Antes de partir - Berta Semple (Cleo King) (2014) * Boyhood: Momentos de una vida - Abuela (Libby Villari) (2014) * Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! - Profesora (Cassandra Braden) (2014) * Perdida - Sharon Schieber (Sela Ward) (2014) * El mayordomo - Senadora Kassebaum (Nealla Gordon) (2013) * Machete Kills - Madame Desdemona (Sofía Vergara) (2013) * Bobby y los cazafantasmas - Bernadette (Eva van der Gutcht) (2013) * Ladrona de libros - Ilsa Hermann (Barbara Auer) (2013) * Scary Movie 5 - Heather Darcy (Molly Shannon) (2013) * La noche de la expiación - Sra. Halverson (Tisha French) (2013) * Una boda como todas - Ellie Griffin (Diane Keaton) (2013) * Behind the Candelabra - Rose Carracappa (Jane Morris) (2013) * Las hermanas vampiro - Frau Renneberg (Viola von der Burg) (2012) * Posesión satánica - Stephanie (Kyra Sedgwick) (2012) * La noche más oscura - Jessica (Jennifer Ehle) (2012) * Un tipo rudo - Presentadora de noticias (2012) * La dama de hierro - Carol Thatcher (Olivia Colman) (2011) (versión Videomax) * Súper 8 - Sra. Kaznyk (Jessica Tuck) (2011) * Rock It! - Sra. Lilienthal (Gesche Tebbenhoff) (2010) * Arthur y la guerra de los dos mundos - Abuela (Mia Farrow) (2010) * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers - Rosalind "Roz" Focker (Barbra Streisand) (2010) (promocionales) * El Anticristo - Lucy (Jo-Anne Stockham) (2010) * Siempre a tu lado 2 - June Angell (Priscilla Barnes) (2010) * Mother and Child - Karen (Annette Bening) (2009) * Diversión mortal - Psiquiatra (Rena Owen) (2008) * Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh - Maestra Heiffer (Julia Duffy) (2008) * Nada como las vacaciones - Anna Rodriguez (Elizabeth Peña) (2008) * Una llamada perdida - Detective Mickey Lee (Margaret Cho) (2008) * Contamination - Mavis (Karen Black) (2008) * Doomsday – Eden Sinclair (Rhona Mitra) (2008) * 88 minutos – Carol Lynn Johnson (Deborah Kara Unger) (2008) * Camino salvaje – Jan Burres (Catherine Keener) (2007) * Valiente – Carol (Mary Steenburgen) (2007) * Seduciendo a un extraño - Teniente Tejada (Florencia Lozano) (2007) * Desapareció una noche - Helene McCready (Amy Ryan) (2007) * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer - Voces diversas (2007) * Las últimas vacaciones - Gunther (Susan Kellermann) (2006) * Scary Movie 4 - Oprah (2006) (Ambos doblajes) * Viviendo con mi ex - Jen (Rebecca Spence) (2006) * El culto siniestro - Policia (Kendall Cross) (2006) (doblaje de TV) * Confetti - Vivien (Felicity Montagu) (2006) * El plan perfecto - Voces adicionales (2006) * Driftwood: el secreto - Nancy Forrester (Lin Shaye) (2006) * La iniciación de Sarah - Trina Goodwin (Morgan Fairchild) (2006) * En las tinieblas – Rachel Carlson (Demi Moore) (2006) * Firewall – Beth Stanfield (Virginia Madsen) (2006) * Hard Candy: Niña mala – Judy Tokuda (Sandra Oh) (2006) * Terror en Silent Hill – Cristabella (Alice Krige) (2006) * Augusta, la salvación - Martha Tod Dudman (Sharon Lawrence) (2006) * Se busca pareja – Sarah Nolan (Diane Lane) (2005) * La casa de cera – Trudy Sinclair (Dragicia Debert) (2005) * La provocación – Eleonor Hewett (Penelope Wilton) (2005) * Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa - Admiradora en bar (2005) * El cómplice silencioso – Voces adicionales (2005) * Shortcut to Happiness - Constance Hurry (Kim Cattrall) (2004) * El juego del miedo - Alison Gordon (Monica Potter) (2004) * Diario de una pasión - Voces adicionales (2004) (versión Videomax) * Ray – Marlene Andres (Denise Dowse) (2004) * Feroz 2 - Alice Severson (Janet Kidder) (2004) * El príncipe y yo – Amy Morgan (Alberta Watson) (2004) * Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos – Verona (Silvia Colloca) (2004) * Milagro en la cancha - Directora Klein (Sheila McCarthy) (2003) * Las desapariciones – Maggie Gilkeson (Cate Blanchett) (2003) * Connie y Carla – Connie (2003) (Nia Vardalos) * Nostalgia del pasado – Elizabeth Garfield (Hope Davis) (2002) * La reina de los condenados – Maharet (Lena Olin) (2002) * Medio muerto - Kelly Lange (Kelly Lange) (2002) * Soy espía – Agente especial Rachel Wright (Famke Janssen) (2002) * Auto Focus – Anne Crane (Rita Wilson) (2002) * Atrapados - Emily Cooper (Gabrielle Carteris) (2001) * Nostalgia del pasado – Elizabeth Garfield (Hope Davis) (2001) * Peligro en casa - Margo (Rosemary Dunsmore) (2001) * Monster's Ball - Leticia Musgrove (Halle Berry) (2001) (ambas versiones) * Las damas y el vagabundo - Voces diversas (2001) * ¡Escóndete y grita! - Verónica Hulka (Yancy Butler) (2000) * El esposo de otra mujer - Voces adicionales (2000) * Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro – Lynette Hansen (Caroline Rhea) (2000) * La última rubia – Dinah (Olympia Dukakis) (2000) * La traición – Val Handler (Ellen Burstyn) (2000) * El décimo reino - Cenicienta (Ann-Margret) (2000) * El precio de la campaña – Jennifer Pryce (Nancy Travis) (2000) * La verdad acerca de Jane - Lynn Walcott (Kelly Rowan) (2000) * El hombre bicentenario - Presidente Marjorie Bota (Lynne Thigpen) (1999) (doblaje Columbia) * Un domingo cualquiera – Vanessa Struthers (Lela Rochon) (1999) * La morada inteligente – Pat (Katey Sagal) (1999) * Gigoló por accidente – Kate (Arija Bareikis) (1999) * Titus - Tamora (Jessica Lange) (1999) * Cambio de papeles - Kimberly (Louise Stratten) (1999) * Casper y la mágica Wendy - Geri (Cathy Moriarty) (1998) * La máscara del Zorro - Elena Montero / Elena Murrieta (Catherine Zeta-Jones) (1998) * Dioses y monstruos – Elsa Lanchester (Rosalind Ayres) (1998) * Un ángel enamorado – Anne (Robin Bartlett) (1998) * Titanic - Diseñadora (1997) * Un hada muy especial - Amiga de Katherine (1997) * Un canto de esperanza – Topsy Merritt (Julianna Margulies) (1997) * Los secretos de Harry - Helen (Caroline Aaron) (1997) * El apóstol – Jessie Dewey (Farrah Fawcett) (1997) * Romy y Michele – Heather Mooney (Janeane Garofalo) (1997) * A Life Less Ordinary - O'Reilly (Holly Hunter) (1997) * Space Jam: El juego del siglo - Espectadora (Patricia Heaton) (1996) * Una amistad peligrosa - Madre de Jennifer (Collen Winton) (1996) * Scream – Gale Weathers (Courtney Cox) (1996/doblaje original) * Retrato de una dama – Serena Merle (Barbara Hershey) (1996) * La fuerza del cariño 2 – Patsy Carpenter (Miranda Richardson) (1996) * Arresto a domicilio – Gwenna Krupp (Sheila McCarthy) (1996) * Emma – Sra. Weston (Greta Scacchi) (1996) * Restauración - Celia Clemence (Polly Walker) (1995) * Corazón Valiente - Murron MacClannough (Catherine McCormack) (1995) (doblaje original) * Halloween: La maldición de Michael Myers - Jamie Lloyd Carruthes (J.C. Brandy) (1995) * Nunca hables con extraños – Dra. Sarah Taylor (Rebecca De Mornay) (1995) * Quinta avenida nº 919 – Janet Van Degen (Lisa Eibasher) (1995) * La intrusa – Judith 'Jude' Madigan (Jamie Lee Curtis) (1994) * La pequeña pícara - Grey Alison (Kelly Lynch) (1991) * Adorable criatura 2 – Lawanda Dumore (Laraine Newman) (1991) * Un detective en el kinder - Mamá de Sylvester (Cathy Moriarty) (1990) (Doblaje original) * Cry Baby - Mamá de Wanda (Patricia Hearst) (1990) * Los nuevos cineastas - Polo Habel (Fran Drescher) (1989) * Arma mortal 2 - Rika van den Hass (Patsy Kensit) (1989) * Highlander: El inmortal - Brenda Wyatt (Roxanne Hart) (1986) * Impacto Fulminante - Jueza (Lois De Banzie) (1983) * El exorcista - Chris McNeil (Ellen Burstyn) (1973) (redoblaje) * La Pantera Rosa - Simone Clouseau (Capucine) (1963) * Doble indemnizacion-Phyllis Dietrichson(Barbara Stanwyck)(1944) Series de TV [[Heather Locklear|'Heather Locklear']] * Hannah Montana - Heather Truscott (2007) * Spin City - Caitlin Moore (1999-2002) * Melrose Place - Amanda Woodward (1993-1999) * Melrose Place (2009) - Amanda Woodward (2009-2010) [[Christine Baranski|'Christine Baranski']] * La esposa ejemplar - Diane Lockhart (2009) * La teoría del Big Bang - Dra. Beverly Hofstadter (2009 - presente) [[Lorraine Bracco|'Lorraine Bracco']] * Rizzoli y Isles - Angela Rizzoli (Temp 6 en adelante) * Los Soprano – Jennifer Melfi (Redoblaje versión doblada HBO) (1999-2007) Hilary Shepard * Power Rangers: Turbo - Divatox (1997-1998) * Power Rangers en el espacio –-Divatox (actuaciones especiales) Kate Duchêne * La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra - Maestra Constancia Ogrum * La bruja desastrosa - Maestra Constancia Ogrum Otros * Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación - Dra. Beverly Crusher (Gates McFadden) (temp. 3-7) * How to Get Away with Murder - Prof. Annalise Keating (Viola Davis) * 2 chicas quebradas - Sophie Kachinsky (Jennifer Coolidge) * American Horror Story: Coven - Joan Ramsey (Patti LuPone) * Una familia modelo - Franckie Heck * Glee - Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch) (Temporada 1) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Miss Janette (2007-) * Chica indiscreta - Eleanor Waldorf (2007-2012) * Lost ** Carole Littleton (Susan Duerde) (2008-2009) ** Collen Picket (Paula Malcomson) (2006) ** Gina (Wendy Braun) (1ª temporada, ep. 23-24) ** Lizzy (Jeanetta Arnette) (2ª temporada, ep. 27) * Voces del más allá - Delia Banks (2005-) * Roma - Atia de los Julios (2005-2007) * Esposas desesperadas - Felicia Tillman (2005-2006) * Doctor House - Stacy Warner (2005-2006, 2012) * Alias - Sophia Vargas/Elena Derevko (Sônia Braga) (2005) * Cortes y puntadas– Dra. Erica Noughton (2004-) * Drake & Josh - Maestra Hayfer (Julia Duffy) (2004-2008) * Six Feet Under – Brenda Chenowith (2001-2005) (Redoblaje version HBO DVD) * Mutante X – Narración (2001-2004) * Witchblade – Sara Pezzini (2001-2002) * El mundo perdido – Marguetite Krux (1999-2002) * Guardianes de la bahía – Kekoa Tanaka (1999-2001) * King of Queens – Carrie Heffernan (1998-2007) * V.I.P. – Maxine De La Cruz (1998-2002) * La bruja desastrosa - Maestra Ogrum (Kate Duchêne) (1998-2001) * Sunset Beach – Olivia Blake (1997-1999) * El séptimo cielo – Julie Camden (1996-2005) * Moesha – Dee Mitchell (1996-2000) * Poltergeist: El legado – Alexandra Moreau (1996-1999) * Flipper – Alexandra Parker (1996-1995) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente – Zelda Spellman (Beth Broderick) (1ª temp.) (1996) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Sra. Winter ("El Relato de la Niñera Literaria") (1994) * E.R. Sala de urgencias - Dra. Susan Lewis (Sherry Stringfield) (Temporada 1-2), Dra. Abby Lockhart (Maura Tierney) (1999-2009) * Dream On – Judith Topper Stone (1990-1996) * Parker Lewis el ganador – Grace Musso (1990-1993) * Academia de modelos - Ágatha (Catherine Eckerlé) (1993) * El colegio del agujero negro – Directora Amanda Durst (2002-2006) * American Family: Journey of Dreams - Tía Dora (Raquel Welch) (2002-2004) * La familia Munster – Lily Munster (redoblaje 1988-1991) * Dallas – Pamela Barnes Ewing (1978-1987) * V Invasión Extraterrestre - Diana (Jane Badler) (1983-1985) * Almas perdidas - Delia Banks (Camryn Manheim) (2007-presente) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias * Walker, Texas Ranger - Barbara Conway (Linda Purl), Alicia (Amanda Wyss) y voces diversas * El mentalista ** Ann Meier (Andrea Parker) (2008) (Temp. 1, cap. 6) ** Detective Sharon Foley (Brenda Bakke) (Temp. 2, cap. 16) * Samantha Who? - Regina Newly (Jean Smart) (2007-2009) * Dos hombres y medio - Evelyn Harper Holland Taylor (temp. 7) * The Tudors - Joan (Lorna Doyle) (2007) (Temp. 1, Cap. 10) (Doblaje original mexicano) * La niñera - Edna (Whoopi Goldberg) * Medium - Marjorie Dubois (Kathy Baker) (2005-2010) * Power Rangers: A la Velocidad de la Luz - Reina Bansheera (Diane Salinger) (2000) Miniseries *D.C.: La Biblia continúa - María (Greta Scacchi) Películas de anime Toshiko Fujita *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Ellis, la diosa de la guerra - Ellis (1994) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Ellis (1996) Películas animadas * Zootopia - Dra. Tejón (2016) * La abeja Maya: La película - Voces adicionales (2014/trailer) * Monsters University - Abigail Hardscrabble (2013) * Happy Feet: El pingüino – Srta. Viola (2006) * Furia negra– Antonia Chillingsworth (2004) * Osmosis Jones – Leah (2001) * Hércules – Calíope (1997) * Beavis & Butt-Head a través de América – Dallas Grimes (1996) Anime * Ranma ½ – Nodoka Saotome (Mamá de Ranma) (1997) * Magical Doremi - Atsuko Okamura (2000) * Inuyasha – Naomi Higurashi (Mamá de Kagome) (2000) * Shaman King – Goldva, Jane Diethel, Ran Tao, Shamash (2004) * Pokémon - Caroline, Madre Pokémon * Crónicas Pokémon– Delia Ketchum (2007) * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 - Priss * Koni Chan - Maestra Cariñosa Series animadas * Los Simpson – Bette Midler (4ª temp; epis. 22) (1993) / Amber / Mamá de Las Vegas (13ª temp; epis. 7) (2002) * Los reyes de la colina – Peggy Reyes (temporada 1-8) * Pepper Ann - Lydia Pearson (Madre de Pepper Ann y Moose) * Mimi y el Señor Bobo - Maestra Aurora * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios – Mamá de Mac (2004-2009) * Stuart Little: La serie animada – Eleonor Little (2003) * The Worst Witch – Maestra Davina Bat (1998-2001) * La familia Proud – Sunset Boulevardez (2001-2005) * Beast Wars - Airazor (Aguila) * El Show de Garfield – Manager de Sir Leo / Madre de Nathan / Neferkity (2009) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Zecora (dos primeras apariciones). * Rugrats: Aventuras en pañales - Srta. Stephanie (un cap.) * Toonsylvania - Natalie Hierbamala (un cap.) * Tortugas Ninja - Sra. Campbell * El Chapulín Colorado (serie animada) - Frígida (un cap.) * South Park - Madre de Tweak, voces adicionales (temporadas 1-2, doblaje mexicano) Telenovelas brasileñas Cássia Kis Magro * Ciudad Paraíso - Mariana (2009) * Amores Robados - Carolina (2014) * La Fiesta - Hilda (2014) * Reglas del juego - Deyanira (2015) Claudia Raia * El beso del vampiro - Mina (2002-2003) * Bellísima - Safira (2005-2006) * Siete pecados - Ágatha (2007-2008) Marília Gabriela * Señora del destino - Josefa/Guillermina (2004-2005) * Dos caras - Guigui (2007-2008) Denise Del Vecchio * Terra Esperanza - Soledad (2002-2003) * Chocolate con pimienta - Doña Mocinha (2003-2004) Christiane Torloni * Mujeres apasionadas (2003) - Helena * Un ángel cayó del cielo (2000) - Laila Angela Vieira * La Sombra de Helena (2014) - Blanca * Paraíso tropical (2007) - Cleonice Otros * Rastros de Mentiras (2013) - Pilar Khoury (Susana Vieira) * La Guerrera (2012-2013) - Farid (Jandira Martini) * Gabriela (2012) - Mariquinha (Malu Valle) * Carrusel (2012-2013) - Directora Olivia (Noemi Gerbelli) * CuChiCheos (2010-2011) - Rafaela Alvaray (Marilia Pera) * Acuarela del amor (2009) - Léa (Maria Zilda Bethlem) * India, una historia de amor (2009) - Indira Ananda (Eliane Giardini) * Dance dance dance (2007) - Ligia Vasconcelos (Claudia Lyra) * Páginas de la vida (2006-2007) - Tónia (Sônia Braga) * Isaura la Esclava (2004-2005) - Estela (Aldine Müller) * El sabor de la pasión (2002-2003) - Grace (Mila Moreira) * Uga Uga (2000-2001) - Penélope (Vanessa Nunes) * Lazos de Familia (2000-2001) - Silvia (Eliete Cigarini) Dramas coreanos * Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Song Nam-boon (madre de Sam Dong) (Lee Hye-Sook) Dirección de doblaje * E! Wild On * Los expedientes secretos X * Un domingo cualquiera (Debut como directora) * Ladrones de medio pelo * Nostalgia del pasado * Charlotte Gray * El cazador (2001) * Stuart Little * Las aventuras de Jackie Chan * Shaman King * Showtime * Colegio del agujero negro * Stuart Little (serie animada) * Una familia modelo - 2010 * Magic City (versión Dubbing House) * Zambezia Televisión Mexicana * Un camino hacia el destino (2016) .... Madre Rosaura * Como dice el dicho (2013) * Corazón indomable (2013) * El Rostro de la Venganza (2012) .... Sonia Castro de Mercader * Amorcito Corazón (2012) .... Sexóloga * Por ella soy Eva (2012) * La Rosa de Guadalupe (2010) * Verano de amor (2009) .... Zulema Esdregal * Cuidado con el ángel (2008-2009) .... Olga * Fuego en la sangre (2008) .... Marìa Caridad * Destilando amor (2007) .... Agripina * Alborada (2005) .... Elvira * Contra viento y marea (2005) .... Recamarera * Velo de novia (2003) .... Lamara * Mujer, casos de la vida real (1997-2003) * Güereja de mi vida(2001) .... Laura Patricia * María Belén (2001) .... Mamá de Pirueta * La usurpadora (1998) .... Genoveva Sarmiento 'La Tamales' * Mi pequeña traviesa (1997-1998) .... Gloria * Al derecho y al derbez (1995) * María la del barrio (1995) .... Carlota * María Mercedes (1992) .... Justa * La pícara soñadora (1991) .... Raquel * Al filo de la muerte (1990) .... Señora Galvez * Carrusel (1989) .... Inés de Carrillo * El extraño Retorno de Diana Salazar (1988-1989) .... Marisela Castro * Corazones sin rumbo (1980) .... Leonor Curiosidades *Rebeca Manríquez y Yolanda Vidal, además de doblar a innumerables actrices en común, presentan varias coincidencias: **Ambas han interpretado a Frankie Heck en Una familia modelo, Rebeca doblándola en la primera temporada y Yolanda en el resto. **En Esposas desesperadas, ambas han sido la voz de Harriet Sansom Harris, en el personaje Felicia Tilman. **Ambas sustituyeron a Liza Willert en Dos hombres y medio con el personaje de Evelyn Harper (Holland Taylor) tras su fallecimiento. **En E.R. Sala de urgencias, ambas doblaron a la doctora Susan Lewis. **En Doraemon, ambas han sido la voz en español de Tamako Nobi. *Fue reemplazada por Gabriela Guzmán en su rol de Zecora a partir de la segunda temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad cuando se fue fuera de Mexico. *Tiene gran similitud de voz con la actríz chilena Maureen Herman Referencias * Rebeca Manríquez en IMDB Enlaces externos * * * Rebeca Manríquez en Locutores de México * Página oficial (archivo) * Rebeca Manríquez en GeoCities Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Bravo Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de TV